<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>家庭烘焙简易指南 by chiwuanchuan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266614">家庭烘焙简易指南</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan'>chiwuanchuan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:29:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>李龙馥在厨房的岛台上拿几个瓶瓶罐罐混合，隔一会儿就从烤箱里端出来热腾腾的糕点。金昇玟常常给黄铉辰说他的弟弟是巫师，因为在他看来那些神秘的配方和操作方法，只有巫师才得以完全掌握。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix, 辰菲玟</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 上</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>辰菲玟/threesome/pwp/左右有意义/骨科/哥哥弟弟嫂子/年龄操作</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　借李龙馥八个胆他也没有办法想象到现在这个场景，他隔着门听见外面他哥哥黄铉辰进门的动静：他把公文包放在木质的鞋柜上，带着钥匙滑下去的尖锐响动。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“因为忘记带昨天晚上修改好的纸打资料，所以早上老板允许我早退午休回来拿，下午急着用……”他叫金昇玟，“昇玟啊……昇玟啊，屋子里好香，你在做什么好吃的吗？嗯？怎么回事？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　李龙馥几近脱力地靠在门板上，他感觉到自己身上的汗干了一层，又有新的冒出来，冰凉的打湿他的后背。他的呼吸因为紧张变得非常急促，摄取到足够的氧气后用力把所有气息和情绪都凝结在胸前，直到他听到金昇玟微弱的声音和黄铉辰的回应之前，都不敢呼气。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　而并不出他所料的是，黄铉辰的反应只是让他变得更加恐惧了。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　往前开始复盘就不得不提到从两兄弟之间突然出现的金昇玟，金昇玟是什么人，还要从黄铉辰那天突然从公司领回一个老婆说起。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　李龙馥从他哥上班那天起就没有再回本家住了，高三那年刚好搬进市里，也不用再住校，直接走读。但是大一一年没有在家住，新生校区在郊外，离家里远，他早上又一堆课，直到大二才又跟着分选专业搬回市内的老校区，这才又和黄铉辰一起住。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他和黄铉辰的关系有别于一般亲兄弟，他俩一个随父姓一个随母姓，性格好像也完全不同，黄铉辰比李龙馥大七岁多，两个人之间几乎没有能够重叠的人生阶段。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　虽然黄铉辰真的是一个很好的哥哥，同理心很强，和李龙馥在一起的时候也没有什么架子，显示出同龄人的亲切，但两个人之间的性格差异也比较明显，直观来看，李龙馥像是更加少负担的黄铉辰，他的定力比自己的哥哥要差一点，也更加容易表达出自己的情感。而黄铉辰虽然并不抗拒在自己的弟弟面前展现没有防备的一面，但是面对总是需要抱着什么人——物理层面上是这么表现的，其实很需要别人回应的李龙馥，在他面前总是以很稳重积极的面貌做着哥哥。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　所以在一年多没有多余交流后的哥哥突然有了恋人，甚至是作为结婚对象考虑的人，金昇玟的出现对于李龙馥来说确实是个很大的冲击，况且金昇玟的年龄比他还要小一些。所以起初李龙馥对于这个和自己同一天搬进黄铉辰房子的嫂子感觉非常别扭，尤其是对方的那张稚气尚未完全褪去的脸上泛着浅浅的脸红，喊自己小叔的时候，他的感觉不是一般的别扭。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　但同龄人之间的沟通还是要轻松得多，因为同时间长大所以李龙馥和金昇玟之间有不少共同语言，李龙馥也是后来才知道虽然金昇玟年龄小，但是上学连跳几级，他还在上大二，金昇玟已经毕业工作，这也是他和黄铉辰认识并且相爱的一环中让李龙馥觉得能够信服的一环，不然他可真的没有办法想象出黄铉辰还在大学校园里和别人谈恋爱的样子。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　李龙馥大学学的设计专业，恰好金昇玟就是做自由插画家，所以平时没课上的时候他经常能够和在家里餐厅工作的金昇玟说上话，李龙馥平时会在厨房里做些甜点，所以经常金昇玟在工作的时候他就在一边钻研厨艺。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　金昇玟是不会做饭的，哪怕是偶尔进厨房来，也只是做些诸如把冰激凌盛到漂亮的玻璃容器里，或是冲咖啡之类完全不需要技术的工作。但他偶尔会很关心李龙馥，他或许不是完全了解黄铉辰李龙馥两兄弟相处的方法，所以总是想要在显然的地方对他好。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　开始他会站在餐桌前，故作因为午餐很苦恼的样子，然后等李龙馥从房间里出来后有些为难地看他，然后问中午要吃什么外卖，韩食还是中餐。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　金昇玟喜欢吃韩食，没有胃口的时候会对本来就不喜欢的食物兴致缺缺。但如果是李龙馥选的菜单，他会笑眯眯地坐在餐桌前等到所有人都吃完离桌，再悄悄地把自己碗里剩下的食物倒进厨余垃圾桶，如果是黄铉辰某天运气不好点错外卖，则是会很明确地表现出不悦，在碗里胡乱地扒拉几筷子就率性地起身，连外卖也不收拾。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　后来李龙馥时间轻松的时候会做一些简单的饭，他还喜欢烘焙，常做蛋糕吃。就在金昇玟工作的餐桌前的几米外，在厨房的岛台上拿几个瓶瓶罐罐混合，隔一会儿就从烤箱里端出来热腾腾的糕点。金昇玟常常给黄铉辰说他的弟弟是巫师，因为在他看来那些神秘的配方和操作方法，只有巫师才得以完全掌握。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　所以随着时间过去两个人之间也变得亲密，金昇玟虽然还是在李龙馥面前端着小嫂子的架子，但的确更放松了，很多时候不想做的事情也不会在李龙馥面前强忍，倒也不是像在黄铉辰面前那样总是很放得开就是。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　李龙馥时常会听见在他哥房间里传出来的两个人的声音，金昇玟特别爱笑，在黄铉辰面前看起来被吃得很死，其实特别会逗对方。黄铉辰好像也更加放得开，甚至明明白天的时候会很甜蜜蜜地叫金昇玟的名字，晚上下班回来会抱着金昇玟委屈巴巴地撒娇，用鼻音叫老婆，不厌其烦地，一直叫到金昇玟在他的动作下完全高潮。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他本意并非如此，李龙馥的意思是说，他很明白偷偷听哥哥嫂子房间并不是一件正大光明的事，更何况听床上的事情，让他这个正处于性敏感期的青年更加觉得不好意思了。但是另外两个人也实在没有想要在他面前隐瞒的样子，有的时候会在时间安排很拥挤的早上洗手间里看见哥哥嘴巴里咬着牙刷靠在小嫂子身上，空出来的手不安分地往睡衣底下揉。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　不小心被撞破金昇玟就会脸通红地推开黄铉辰，拽着袖口唯唯诺诺地喊一声小叔早上好，随后顾不得头发被黄铉辰揉得乱糟糟，就跑去外面，为了把地儿腾出来给李龙馥用，在厨房的水槽刷牙。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　李龙馥开始总是觉得很愧疚，但是渐渐地他发现，不是自己的问题，而是他的哥哥和嫂子，从来就没有觉得在这个孩子前需要回避，甚至完全不收敛，黄铉辰和金昇玟对待他像是对待还不懂大人间事情的宠物似的，可有时又会故意透露给他一些耐人寻味的线索，偶尔开玩笑似地问：龙馥以后谈恋爱的话，就没人陪我们俩了，会很伤心的吧。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　这导致李龙馥到现在也摸不清他们三个人之间到底该用怎么样的方式相处，自己到底是应该回避还是习以为常，他不得不承认黄铉辰和金昇玟都很有魅力，出于某些程度上会对他产生性吸引，这其中当然也会掺杂一些他从小想要依赖哥哥却总是没有办法像小的时候那样撒娇的雏鸟情结。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　而金昇玟的态度则更让他迷惑，他有的时候觉得金昇玟很难接近，他时常会察觉到对方眼神里非常疏离的情感，甚至他认为有四分之三的时间里金昇玟都像一个完全客观理性的存在观察这这个时间——虽然他的作品真的非常情感充沛。而面对自己的时候金昇玟又像是一个再普通不过，甚至有些过于弱气的同龄人。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　比如今天早上他很委屈地没有敲门就进房间里来——李龙馥睡觉的时候没有穿衣服，第一眼看到金昇玟的脸还以为是幻觉，直到他的小嫂子微凉的手毫无顾忌地抚上他裸露的胸膛：“龙馥，今天能不能烤蛋糕。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“蛋糕，昇玟……不，我是说嫂子，烤蛋糕做什么？”李龙馥不着神色地把被子拉到胸前，盯着金昇玟的手渐渐滑下去，才有些放松地歇了口气。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“昨天你哥说想要吃但是没有买到，今天预定的名额已经没有了，因为那家蛋糕的口味比较淡所以很合他的心意，所以想要问问能不能自己做。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“我可以做的哦，”李龙馥把额头前有些长的碎发捋到后面去，揉了揉惺忪的睡眼，“如果是哥喜欢吃的那种蛋糕，自己在家里做很方便的。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　金昇玟很焦急地打断了他的话：“不是不是，不是要完全麻烦你的意思，我的意思是……你能不能教教我？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　其实做蛋糕很简单，普适性最高的海绵蛋糕李龙馥做了无数次，闭着眼睛也能做出非常湿润质地很好的蛋糕坯，装饰则是金昇玟执意要自己做，胸有成竹地想要尝试。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　但他还是觉得自己被骗了。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　说到底，自己这小嫂子胸有成竹的根本不是装饰蛋糕，反而是引诱自己。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　金昇玟手里还拿着沾满奶油的刮刀，就被李龙馥沉默地摁在厨房中央的岛台上，蛋糕早已经被眼尖的金昇玟推到了一边，他朝李龙馥微微挺起了好看的大腿，虽然看不到他脸上的表情但是能够听出来他正笑嘻嘻地在问：“你不喜欢？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“我时常在想，嫂子你……”听到这个称呼的金昇玟在李龙馥的身前激动得微微颤抖，这细小的变化被李龙馥捕捉到，“嫂子你其实很聪明，你比我们家里的任何一个人都要聪明，就算到现在我仍然充满了愧疚感和可耻感，但这一切明明是你赐予我的，我就想要把它合理化。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“你说得太复杂了，但是如果你说我玩弄了你哥哥的话，对于这个问题我只能回答说我没有。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“你的确没有，”李龙馥慢条斯理地慢慢接过金昇玟手中的东西，顺着手腕伸出舌头舔干净对方手指上沾上的奶油，“我能够看出来我哥和你在一起的时候真心的很开心，但是这叫人很难懂啊嫂子——明明只有一只蛋糕，嫂子做蛋糕，到底是要给我哥吃，还是……”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　金昇玟的腿间挤进来李龙馥的大腿，这两兄弟这会儿发狠的表情一模一样，恍惚间他好像看见黄铉辰的脸。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“只是这种奶油没有办法变得好吃吧，哥喜欢的这种淡奶油，没有办法产生满足感的吧。”李龙馥含着金昇玟手指头说话的样子十分煽情，然而金昇玟却没有很多看到的机会，因为紧接着他就被李龙馥背对着摁在桌台上背对着。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“嫂子要吃的是我哥的奶油吗？”李龙馥的手暗示性地扶在围裙下面的裤腰上，靠得极其近，凑在金昇玟的耳边，“也吃我的好不好。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　金昇玟像这人果然每次都听得清清楚楚，他虽然一副总是很天真的样子，但其实非常懂得利用自己在这个家里弟弟的身份，不但掌控着这个家里因为复杂的辈分和年龄促成的那根微妙的弦，甚至连自己和黄铉辰，他也在自己力所能及的范围内琢磨了个遍。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　对于小孩过于掉以轻心的后果就是被弄得一团糟，就这背对的姿势，李龙馥从背后扒掉他下半身的裤子站着插进去。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　站着的体位虽然没有办法进到完全深，但因为大腿和臀部在用力所以下半身的感受非常强烈。金昇玟的上半身完全使不上力气，软绵绵地趴着，原本围裙还为了方便被李龙馥塞到嘴里，没多久就以为他张口呻吟掉下来。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　期间打发奶油的不锈钢盆被打翻一次，奶油到处沾在桌台上，也就自然而然被涂在金昇玟的胸前。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　连脸上都是，他心里暗暗抱怨，甚至伸出舌尖就能够舔到淡淡的醇厚的奶油味。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他果然还是觉得太过火了，但是李龙馥在他身后大开大合的动作让很容易让他觉得爽，他本只是想对李龙馥抛出一些无关紧要的暗示，却没有想到对方意外的大胆。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“唔……操那里的话，太深了……疼……”他战战巍巍地伸出手，捞住身后李龙馥的肩膀。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　李龙馥喉咙里笑了一声，拨开金昇玟的手还是摁住他的后腰，虽然减轻了操干的力道但还是每一下都往深处顶：“嫂子和我哥做的时候很少喊疼呢……别看我哥那个样子，其实很温柔对吧，我和他其实很不一样。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“爱……爱折磨人这点，倒是一模一样……啊……干什么，好脏……”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　金昇玟还在那他哥俩开玩笑，李龙馥没闲着，一边操一边用手抹了一把奶油，反正也不能抹到蛋糕上了，就用手掌涂在金昇玟的屁股上，看见他嫂子的屁股颤抖的同时被奶油糊的微微反光。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他感觉不够，金昇玟的皮肤很白，情欲泛起来的话会变得粉红，李龙馥还想要看更多，金昇玟纤瘦的腰和完全只包了一层骨头的背也没有幸免，李龙馥把他的上衣推上去玩弄，空气里全是甜味和体液微妙的腥膻味道：“怎么会脏，明明很白。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　李龙馥看着金昇玟的背，张嘴咬住黄铉辰留下过痕迹的一处，把奶油舔进嘴里的同时，将那个本来就有些出紫的吻痕咬得更深。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“呃……这样的话……”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“不会被我哥发现的，没事……”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“不……嗯……不是，我是说……这样的话，这样的话……太爽了……”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“嫂……昇玟尼，原来真的很会玩弄人心啊。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　其实被他哥发现这件事，李龙馥不是没有想过，虽然只有百分之零点零几的几率，但他还是有隐约地担心一下子，但显然他没有想到的是自己这么寸，这才第一次，甚至还没有像一般故事套路模板里那样叫哥哥察觉出金昇玟最近变得奇怪了，就被发现了。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　开门的响动明显把李龙馥吓坏了，起初他还抱着侥幸心理，紧接着听见黄铉辰的嗓音让他如临大敌，但金昇玟显然比自己更加惊慌，因为一瞬间屁股还夹着他因为突然情况捅到一半的阴茎，就硬生生高潮。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　夹得李龙馥也射了，下意识就要拔出来，可是分身还在往外射，湿漉漉地拔出来，套子还被金昇玟夹在身体里。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　这样不可以，李龙馥靠着本能把金昇玟的裤子拉上，也来不及帮他抽出来还有一大半灌满了精液的避孕套，他扯了两下金昇玟的身体，发现对方被自己操到脱力，两条细直的腿抖个不停，这会儿软软地塌在桌子上完全动弹不得，所以他只自己匆匆地躲回房间。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他感觉糟透了，自己就这样成为了一个可耻的逃兵，但他真的太害怕了。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　TBC.<br/>
　　</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. （中）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>金昇玟察觉到作为大人能够在一定范围内的卑劣选择中感知到快感的这个瞬间，黄铉辰正一脸惊惶地走进来厨房：“昇玟啊……怎么……了？”</p><p>他们两个人对上眼神，黄铉辰立马就知道发生什么，他压低了声音，用眼神示意着大部分时间段都敞开，现在紧闭的李龙馥房间门，比这口型在问：做了吗？</p><p>他弄得金昇玟有点无言以对，很显然现在的状况，他不需要向对方做多余的解释， 他整个人脱力地趴在桌子上，手边打翻的奶油盆和被堆叠到一半就放到旁边，现在已经完全塌陷下去的蛋糕都说明了刚才发生了什么。</p><p>“昇玟啊，怎么回事，怎么弄得乱糟糟的？”为了不让李龙馥察觉到房间外面的异样，黄铉辰加大了说话的音量，同时凑到金昇玟的身边，很小的气音问：“怎么选了今天，也没给我说一声。”</p><p>他用手紧扶住金昇玟不受控制抖动的屁股，轻身压上去的时候对方说昨天你念叨了一晚上的文件今天忘带，我当然以为你是故意的。</p><p>金昇玟因为屁股的不适扶着腰想要站起来，他感觉自己的身上又湿又黏，因为套着裤子黄铉辰还不知道他现在的状况，可能也猜测不到李龙馥会做到哪个程度。</p><p>黄铉辰显然不知道发生了什么，所以在脱掉金昇玟有些异样的裤子同时，他发出的声音显然不是为了刺激李龙馥，而是由衷的诧异：“原来……做到这程度了啊……”</p><p>“唔……”金昇玟虽然有心理准备，但在厨房过于明亮的照明下，刚才被李龙馥摁着做的时候由于整个人被拧成不太舒服的姿势，所以没能够察觉到自己所处的状况，现在被黄铉辰慢吞吞地脱掉，才有些迟钝地察觉到羞耻感。</p><p>夹在他臀间的安全套依旧没有滑落，因为屁股上的肉和套子表面的摩擦力所以还堪堪挂在金昇玟两条大腿中间，显然里面的东西就没有那么好的运气了，李龙馥射出来的东西又多又浓，在重力的作用下全都从套子里滑出来，洇湿了一小块裤子上的布料，黏着金昇玟的大腿。</p><p>金昇玟能够听到身后黄铉辰变得急促的呼吸，马上就意识到接下来自己肯定不会好过。</p><p>黄铉辰把那只乱糟糟的套子从金昇玟身上取下来扔进不远处的垃圾桶里，抬高了嗓门像是撒娇又像是专门暗示不在第一场景的李龙馥：“老婆，老婆……老婆怎么浑身都在抖呢？”</p><p>“铉辰啊，别……别这样说，我，我害怕……”金昇玟是真的有点怕了，这之前他也没有和黄铉辰约定出一个界限，虽然他们两个人从谈恋爱开始起就玩得比较过火，但这是头一次他因为不知道对方要做什么所以开始害怕接下来会发生在自己身上的事。</p><p>其实一开始金昇玟对于这件事是拒绝的。</p><p>起因是那天一如既往地在准备做之前做前戏，黄铉辰的长发留了有一阵子，撑开皮筋绑头发的时候，金昇玟想起在饭桌上不太对付的兄弟俩。</p><p>他虽然自称绝不在乎黄铉辰和李龙馥之间的兄弟关系，婚前也钉钉地给黄铉辰打包票，说他绝对不会做关心人的嫂子，和李龙馥打交道多了，难免也生出一些类比朋友的情感，多嘴地说：“你平时也和龙馥少吵吵吧，我看了心烦。”</p><p>黄铉辰挑起眉毛，突然问他：“龙馥是不是比想象中得更好接近。”这句话促使人产生有些怪异的情感，理应说黄铉辰即使不吃醋，也不应该用如此引诱的语气问金昇玟，但紧接着他甚至说：“如果我说我有八成的信心说龙馥喜欢你，昇玟会怎么觉得。”</p><p>金昇玟的脸白了又红，他极有颜色，很快就明白黄铉辰话里的意思，对方正埋在他的双腿之间准备动作，金昇玟挺起腰，精薄的小腹皮肤随着呼吸起伏，往黄铉辰的方向靠近。</p><p>他感觉到黄铉辰湿润丰厚的下唇贴在自己半勃分身的顶端，酥麻的快感一点点浮现，他用委屈的声线叫了两声：“你什么意思……呜……”</p><p>黄铉辰舔了一圈嘴唇，全都沾上唾液后趁着湿劲儿将金昇玟的东西吞进去更多，手环成一个圈用户口从下往上撸动。全部舔湿之后就吐出来用手帮忙抚慰金昇玟的分身，在系带处用力就能感受到对方身体的变化，很快有前液流出来，被黄铉辰用手摸开了。</p><p>“老公……”金昇玟委屈巴巴地求饶，“老公到底想让我做什么？”</p><p>黄铉辰无辜地看着他，他早知道金昇玟已经猜出来他的意思，就等着他自己说出口。</p><p>金昇玟微微闭上眼睛，黄铉辰能够看到他的眼睫毛随着急促的呼吸颤抖：“呜……难道，难道……”</p><p>“让龙馥给你做好不好。”黄铉辰抬头，看向金昇玟的眼神里是显然期望得到肯定的眼神，“这样的事情，也让龙馥给你做好不好。”</p><p>你胡说什么呢。</p><p>金昇玟下意识抗拒着黄铉辰的想法，但对方紧接着却说：“昇玟也知道的吧，龙馥他啊，偶尔会偷听我们做爱呢。”</p><p>“你这哥哥怎么做得这个样子，没个正型的。”</p><p>“我只是做个让龙馥开心的哥哥啊，他要做什么我都让他去做的。”</p><p>“那就能把我当成你们两兄弟都能玩弄的东西吗？”金昇玟有点不愉快的，即使知道黄铉辰是为了追求刺激，自己打心眼里也觉得这提案有一丝诱惑人的地方，他对付黄铉辰虽然输赢五比五，这会儿占劣势也还是想要争取，“还是说……我满足不了你？”</p><p>“不不不，老婆很好，老婆很好的。”黄铉辰急忙找补，“我只是觉得，龙馥来也会很有趣嘛，如果我们不直接问他，潜移默化地影响他的话……”</p><p>“你就这么想你弟给你带绿帽子啊？”金昇玟回问，倒是让黄铉辰噎住了。</p><p>他嘴巴上降服不住对方，就打弱点处攻击金昇玟，加重了手上帮对方自慰的动作，同时用调皮的语气开金昇玟的玩笑：“昇玟明明也很喜欢刺激不是吗？如果可以的话真的会很有趣。”</p><p>“再说了，”在金昇玟临近高潮的时候黄铉辰突然停下了动作，让正涌上来的射精欲望悬在半空，“你也无所谓的吧，说你不感兴趣我是不相信的，明明现在龙馥已经压根隐藏不住对你的依赖了，倒是在龙馥前面稳重得很，一口一个小叔叫的怪生分的。”</p><p>这下肉体和精神上的弱点就都被黄铉辰掌握住了，金昇玟在这场谈判中输得体无完肤，他只得一边求饶，一边答应了黄铉辰的想法。</p><p>“呜……呜呜……铉辰快进来……昇玟想要，嗯……给我嘛，做什么都听你的。”</p><p>“好老婆，好老婆。”黄铉辰捧着对方的脸使劲亲了两口，扶着金昇玟的屁股，终于在对方的哀求和激烈扭动的动作下插了进去。</p><p>黄铉辰的语气就是这样的不允许人拒绝，于是此时此刻金昇玟被他调笑着玩弄，他也只能够呜咽着说不出话，让对方尽情欣赏着自己耽于情欲的痴态。</p><p>后穴的状态仍然很放松，不得不说刚才李龙馥的动作比起黄铉辰的确要猛烈得多，黄铉辰的体力极好，喜欢慢吞吞地玩弄金昇玟，李龙馥的动作要横冲直撞得多，金昇玟甚至怀疑自己的穴口处这下会不会已经红得发肿。</p><p>中指并着食指插进去，黄铉辰没有受到什么阻力就完全伸了进去，扯着指间连接的肌肉组织，较长的两根手指很快就开始顶着后穴的内壁四处摁压。</p><p>金昇玟的身体很诚实地表达着自己的感受，每当黄铉辰的手指游移到更敏感的部位就控制不住自己迎合对方的动作，后穴内壁的软肉迫切地吸附住对方的手指。没来回进出两下黄铉辰就换成了三根手指，连润滑液都不用，就这刚才金昇玟屁股上残留的液体和对方的前液——金昇玟也又被玩硬了，以一种“破碎”的方式被黄铉辰摁在刚才一样的位置的再一次扩张开来。</p><p>不过相比起来黄铉辰的动作更加柔和，也非常小心地注意着他的皮肤不压着桌体的边缘。他半蹲着，一开始金昇玟的两条腿架在他的胯上，之后没劲了就搭在黄铉辰的肩膀。</p><p>“我们笨手笨脚的昇玟尼，做蛋糕就做到在厨房里高潮了，这又白又浓的是老婆给我准备的奶油吗？还是老婆趁我不在的时候偷吃别人的奶油？”黄铉辰叮呤咣啷解开西装裤，只把硬邦邦的阴茎掏出来对着金昇玟湿漉漉的股间摩擦，下手打巴掌的力道刚刚好让对方屁股上浮现出一片粉红的痕迹：“套呢？拿一个接老公的奶油好不好？”</p><p>金昇玟随着黄铉辰的动作摇晃，从围裙里套出来一个新的避孕套扔给黄铉辰，他用牙齿咬住一边单手撕开，不用再刻意刺激分身，黄铉辰随便撸动了两把就硬得能够戴上安全套。</p><p>金昇玟在黄铉辰插进来的时候背着手，交叠的手腕被黄铉辰一手握住压下陷下去的腰窝，黄铉辰在做爱时候的体温依旧和以往一样高得吓人，熟悉的温暖感受让金昇玟觉得心安，他几乎已经忘记这故事的开端是自己在黄铉辰的劝说下引诱李龙馥和自己发生所谓隐秘的关系，而现在自己则为了迎合黄铉辰演出惩罚的戏码，淫荡地用才高潮过不久的身体迎接黄铉辰的冲撞。</p><p>“嗯……做快点，速……嗯……速战速决。”他不忘提醒黄铉辰注意午休时间，希望对方快点的缘由不光为了这个，也为了追求更多崩溃边缘的快感。所以除了嘴上叫得声音更大，连内容也比以前更加露骨，同时配合着非常殷勤的动作迎接黄铉辰每一回抽插。</p><p>“老公……”他的双手被松开，此时移到下面一点的地方扶着扒开自己屁股的两瓣臀肉，“老公好会操……”</p><p>他偷偷地想要自己用手先打一发，但站立的背后位无法隐藏任何一个细小的动作，黄铉辰又大力地把他的胳膊拽回来：“老婆刚才背着我偷吃，现在不许偷跑，夹紧了……”</p><p>他说，同时附身亲吻了金昇玟紧绷出非常漂亮弧度的后背：</p><p>“不许射，等到我射了你才能射，用后面，让我操射。”</p><p>金昇玟呜呜啊啊地答应了，也不知道到底有没有理解换黄铉辰的话，总之手是安分了，只不听地拱起身体配合黄铉辰的动作。</p><p>“说，”金昇玟感觉到黄铉辰的汗随着他的动作，激烈时就滴在自己身上，“是我做得比较好，还是龙馥做得比较好。”</p><p>金昇玟答不出，决定要引诱龙馥加入之后，只有他们两个人做爱的时候黄铉辰也这么玩过，他当时答不出来，现在也想着要蒙混过关，不说话，只用湿润的眼神盯着黄铉辰。</p><p>黄铉辰却狠了心要刺激他似的，用于平常截然不同的力道和方式抓着金昇玟的身体操弄：“说，是老公干的你爽还是小叔子？”</p><p>“呜……”金昇玟的眼泪一慌张就掉下来了，“我……我不知道，饶了……唔嗯……饶了我吧。”</p><p>“哥，小嫂……”</p><p>金昇玟听到声音没再说话了，甚至连黄铉辰都能够察觉到自己背后不能够被看到的场景。李龙馥悄无声息地从房间里走了出来，或许是因为复杂矛盾的情绪堆叠，他红着眼睛一动不动地站在原地。</p><p>黄铉辰回头看他，李龙馥的样子像小的时候破坏掉黄铉辰拼了两天的拼图一样无辜。他尽然已经不受控制犯下了错误，也知道黄铉辰一定会原谅他。</p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. （下）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　黄铉辰发誓自己在推开门看到金昇玟的样子之前，没有涌现出如此强烈的决心。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他虽然前不久和金昇玟说过这件事，但是真正面对的时候不知道是低估了金昇玟的执行力还是高估了自己的接受度，看到金昇玟被李龙馥干到站不稳的样子还是有些错愕。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　但转瞬间他感到由衷的满足，有一股成就感从他的心底里浮现出来，摇摇晃晃的，像风中飘在水面上摆动的树叶。他对于三个人之间可能出现关系的成功推测让他具有了一些虚荣。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“龙馥也是喜欢昇玟的吧。”他搂着金昇玟，靠在厨房岛台上对着李龙馥。金昇玟套在身上的围裙已经完全失去了它原本的作用，已经随着各种各样的动作被压皱成一团，他上半身穿着的家居短袖也随着剧烈的动作，下摆不自然地卷起，裤子保持着被脱掉一半的样子。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　黄铉辰把已经没有起到什么作用的下装彻底当着李龙馥的面扯到地上，下巴支在金昇玟的肩膀，抬起眼神，他发现李龙馥的脸没有别开就直直盯着对方的脸：“被哥哥发现的话要怎么办啊，龙馥啊。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他其实很希望李龙馥能像小的时候经常做的那样，用可怜巴巴的眼神请求他，露出总是叫黄铉辰难以拒绝的表情，这是他唯一会在黄铉辰面前使用年龄这个杀手锏的时刻。有什么东西想要却又没有的时候，他总是会问：哥能不能让给我？哥能和我一起用吗？<br/>
　　<br/>
　　但现在李龙馥只是因为害羞涨红了脸看着，整个人的身体僵在原地，投来胆怯又畏惧的目光。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“你吓到他了。”金昇玟转头对着黄铉辰，但当下这个场面他又不能从黄铉辰那边夺过来主导权，只好暗自用脚后跟碰碰对方的小腿。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　显然黄铉辰并不想要接受这个提议，他有些焦躁地推开金昇玟，让李龙馥接住他，之后又大力地把两个人一同摁着。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“龙馥呀，”他一手扯着领带，一手把李龙馥的裤子脱掉，还能感受到刚才射完之后残留在股间的湿意，“龙馥，哥什么时候真的生过你的气吗？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　李龙馥还没反应过来，就被金昇玟搂进怀里，他听见金昇玟软软又低的声音，凑在他的脸颊边说没事的不要害怕。彼时他当然还不知道自己所处的情境是自己最害怕的哥哥提议，也不知道两个人最真实的企图。年纪轻轻的小叔子怎么知道自己正一步步走近陷阱中呢，只能唯唯诺诺地用最真实的反应回答问题：“没有……哥没有生过我的气。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　那你现在觉得哥会生气吗？黄铉辰这么说着，正式脱掉了自己和李龙馥的衣服，光裸的上半身贴在李龙馥背后。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　李龙馥有点懂黄铉辰的意思了，加上现在自己被夹在另外两个人中间的状况，他很明白接下来要发生什么。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“哥哥，可是我……”他有些为难地摸了摸自己的屁股，“可是我，还没做过。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　刚才在金昇玟身体里进出的感触好像还留在他的身体上，他很确信再和他做一次没有什么问题，可是他还没有被别人上过，此时此刻，说实话让他感到有些胆怯。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“没事，哥哥会帮你的。”黄铉辰不知道从哪里找出来一瓶润滑，涂了满手往李龙馥身上蹭，冰冰凉凉的触感。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　金昇玟也一反方才慌张的态度，这次一上来就主动并且热情的，两条腿并用，夹住了李龙馥的腰。没有费什么力气，很轻松地用屁股蹭蹭李龙馥的阴茎，很轻松地就坐到了身体里。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“呃……好热……”他一插进去，金昇玟就咬着下唇叫出来，被黄铉辰听到，笑着说：<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“不如你就真的比比，我和龙馥，你更喜欢哪个。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“呀黄铉辰，”金昇玟的嘴角撇下去，“怎么说的我像你们兄弟的玩具一样，我可不是这个原因才答应你的好吗？”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“老婆，好老婆，不要生气了。”黄铉辰晃晃身体，笑嘻嘻地搂着李龙馥，小动物一样凑在金昇玟面前，“我不是那个意思嘛……明明你也爱龙馥。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他没有理会李龙馥脸上不可思议的表情，凑过去用大张的手掌揉捏李龙馥露在外面的屁股，他继续说：<br/>
　　<br/>
　　既然这样的话，我把爱分一些给龙馥，昇玟也不会生气的，对吧。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“我们可以一起爱他。”他凑到金昇玟的耳边。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　李龙馥无心参与到这两个人的对话中，他前后被不同的人刺激，两个人的方法不相同，却都无一例外的很爽。这让他的下半身吐了一些前列腺液出来，在金昇玟身体里进出几下会因为湿滑歪出来，体液黏得他和金昇玟胯下到处都是，他看不见黄铉辰的脸，面前的金昇玟倒是越做越红脸兴奋着，和刚才羞涩的样子完全不同，很积极地凑过来用脸颊蹭他的鼻尖，嘴唇贴上去索吻。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　金昇玟接吻的姿势很像大人，李龙馥飘飘然地想，他和黄铉辰已经接过多少次吻呢，在黄铉辰之前，又有多少人已经和他有过亲密行为了呢？但很快他就没有余力去思考这些，湿热的舌头钻进来，灵活地舔他的牙齿，来不及吞咽的唾液沾在下巴上，金昇玟伸出软软的手掌帮他全部抹掉。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“龙馥呀，什么感觉？好吃吗？”金昇玟眯着眼睛盯着对方脸上因为刺激太强烈所以迷茫的表情，兴奋地更快动起屁股和大腿，李龙馥被夹得腰一软就要塌到他身上，还好黄铉辰在身后携着他的腰，因为有点被另外两个人无视的样子，用力掐了一把李龙馥的屁股。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　这两个人是自己的哥哥和嫂子，李龙馥晕晕乎乎地想这种荒唐的事情怎么可能发生在自己身上。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　渐渐黄铉辰在李龙馥身体里扩张到了两根指头，酸涨的细微快感让对方开始摇晃身体，后背连着臀部好看的曲线在黄铉辰面前舒展开，和金昇玟不一样的是，李龙馥的身体有一丝少年气依旧没有完全褪去的锋利边角，有些地方瘦得吓人，甚至肩膀处只有皮肤包裹着骨头似的。他觉得自己又硬了一些，与此同时他还能看见躺在对方身体下金昇玟的脸，同样染着情欲，在李龙馥走神的时候盯着他的眼睛笑。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他认为自己和金昇玟还有李龙馥之间的关系此时此刻后多了一层不一样的介质，他自然说不出，也暂且想不到三个人关系今后的答案，当然这同时也意味着，他们并不需要一个急切的答案。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　扩张得差不多，黄铉辰拆开一个安全套戴上，在抽出三根手指之后没有给李龙馥缓和的空闲，阴茎一插进去就立即动起来，李龙馥的身体很紧，用低音呻吟，音调听起来像泡在砂糖里：“嗯……哥哥，好大……好痛啊……如果一进来就动的话……”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“龙馥看起来很享受，黄铉辰，你还有两把刷子嘛。”金昇玟的声音里带着点玩味，丝毫不认为自己也是造成现在状况的从犯，仍然专心亲着李龙馥，同时用屁股把李龙馥的东西吃得更深。</p><p>　　“当然啦，毕竟老婆都这么喜欢我，证明我还是有一定的技术水准。”</p><p>　　“呃……你们……你们在说什么啊……”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　强烈的刺激冲上脑袋，快感带来的焦躁和急切让李龙馥迫切地寻找一个宣泄口，随着黄铉辰渐渐开始操弄，原本支撑在金昇玟身体的胳膊也开始发抖，最后还是倒在金昇玟怀里，枕着对方的胸。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他被抱着，这样感觉有点像被金昇玟操，可黄铉辰的声音又从身后不停地传过来，身体里进出的性器幅度慢慢变大，黄铉辰偶尔改变了动作放慢速度，缓慢地顶到深处，这就导致李龙馥往金昇玟身体里的动作也放慢了很多，金昇玟难耐的请求他再快一点：“龙，龙馥……呃……顶到……了……还要。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　听见这声音黄铉辰又重新大力抽插：“昇玟不满足的话，那要辛苦龙馥了，如果……呃……如果要这样操弄的话，龙馥会不会吃不消啊。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　黄铉辰操弄的幅度变大，能清楚地传过来让金昇玟感受到。同时包裹着自己的内壁突然收紧，李龙馥抬头看金昇玟脸上渐渐出现失控的表情，就按照刚才金昇玟说的地方，对准了后穴里的敏感点。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　黄铉辰的耐心消耗了一部分，逐渐没有要怜爱李龙馥的心思了，他抽插了一阵子，觉得李龙馥的敏感点很好找，没两下就顶到一处，听见李龙馥的声音变尖了一些，还有点较劲的两条腿也彻底软了，垂下去和金昇玟的缠在一起。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　黄铉辰还穿着工作时的西装，嗓子里漏出一点舒服的喘息，用力把领带完全解开，他的体温很高，所以性器的热度也很可观。李龙馥从里到外都绵软，只有性器很坚挺。金昇玟看了一眼自己的老公，黄铉辰没说话但是金昇玟却读懂了他眼神里的意思，笑着说：“黄铉辰，让我看看龙馥被操射的样子。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　这下李龙馥彻底被吓得说不出话了，黄铉辰见状笑他：“你这下知道你嫂子都是骗你的了吧。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　说完就按照金昇玟说的用力干进去，每次都紧盯着让李龙馥崩溃的那一点，完全不给对方反应的机会，抽出来又立马顶上去。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　快感堆积的很快，李龙馥已经没有办法用自己的力气操金昇玟了——他还得分心回应金昇玟的吻，早已经没了多余的精力，黄铉辰恨不得把他捅穿似的用力，借着对方的动作，他在金昇玟的身体里进出得也很快。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　金昇玟先射了，他刚才被黄铉辰操到一半，还没来得及感受什么就被抽出去两个人一同应付李龙馥。刚才李龙馥做过一次，很熟悉就找到敏感点，没有怎么刺激金昇玟就紧靠着他射出来，这次由于是正对的体位所以结结实实全都喷在小腹上。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“好黏……”李龙馥见他高潮了就体贴地从对方的身体里拔出来，低头用手指沾了些精液卷到手心，“第二次也这么多……”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“别说了，”金昇玟能看见李龙馥纯真的表情，越过他的脸能看到后面一脸余裕在李龙馥身体里进出的黄铉辰，感觉到一丝微不可闻的羞耻感，“这样，有点害羞。”说完红着脸，手伸到下半身，握住李龙馥的东西来回抚弄起来。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“第一次被上，很难射出来的，我来帮你……”李龙馥觉得自己的脑袋发晕，尤其是无法想象的到这话是从金昇玟嘴巴里说出来的，加上黄铉辰在身后舔他的后颈，姑且算是一个自己的敏感带——虽然是今天才发现。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　这样一来他的身体就突然不受控制地因为情欲变得敏感起来，他不自觉撅起屁股，凭借着本能挺腰配合黄铉辰的动作。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　金昇玟趴到了一边，因为才高潮过所以有一搭没一搭地吻着他的嘴角，把他的分身撸动得很湿。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　李龙馥没有想象到和这两个人一同做爱会是这么爽的事情，他承认自己在此刻感受到了做坏孩子的好处和快感，他想，原来这也不错，甚至比自己脑海中的还要感觉更好。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　“蛋糕还要吃吗？”黄铉辰当着李龙馥的面把奶油抹到金昇玟的耳朵上，因为在温度高的室内放置了太久所以都有些融化着在皮肤上滑动，侧过头就可以看到，黄铉辰俯下身舔舐金昇玟已经被咬到有些红肿的耳垂，以此在李龙馥身体里的阴茎插入得更深。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他拽着想要往相反方向逃走的李龙馥，疼爱他的方式有些过于像惩罚了，两个人同时高潮的时候他说：“这次辛苦龙馥了。”他盯着李龙馥因为情欲所以泛红的双眼，“看起来承受了太多疲劳呢。下次保证，哥一定让你吃到甜甜的东西。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　<br/>
　　<br/>
　　我不是小孩子。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　李龙馥没有精力开口回复黄铉辰，下意识在脑海里反驳那句话，却又觉得这好像是一个小孩子才会回应的问题。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他沉浸在自己的想法中，因为另外两个人的喘息声抬起眼睛，透过汗湿的刘海看见黄铉辰和金昇玟的脸。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　自己或许永远没有办法长大了，李龙馥觉得这样也挺好。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　END.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>终于发完啦，谢谢你看到这里！<br/>欢迎大家找我来玩，可以叫我小卤，搞点3右7右玩玩，嘿嘿。</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>困死我了有什么虫明天睡醒上班再改</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>